


The Nosy Preacher

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1 sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell cried out after he pounced on what he assumed was a villain in darkness.





	The Nosy Preacher

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell cried out after he pounced on what he assumed was a villain in darkness and stumbled back from porcupine quills almost concealing his face.

THE END


End file.
